lpspopularfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Valentine's Day/2014
Valentine's Day 2014 is a Valentine's Day special episode of LPS Popular (only fanmade). Summary Everyone is so exited for Valentines day, especially the Fashion 6! Characters Canon Characters Savannah Reed Genevieve Ryan Angelina Davis Brooklyn Hayes Rachel Rivera Alicia Hamilton Sage Bond Fandom Characters Naomi Augustine Perry Sunray Kat Meyers Cecilia Ramírez Addie Tucker Aiden Hopkins Jeremy Brown Len Pond Lawrence Grove Jared Staryll Zack Caeser Transcript AT CECY'S HOUSE Cecy: I can't wait Fashion 5! Addie: I know, Im so exited! Perry: Im sad Naomi isn't here... Kat: She isn't in the group anymore, so yeah. Perry: Oh, right. Addie: Whatevs. Cecy: For the Valentine's Day Party we will be wearing pink, red, and white sparkles, because our hearts are pinkish-red and sparkles are beautiful! Addie: Yes! Perry & Kat: Yay! AT NAOMI'S HOUSE Naomi: Gosh Dangit! Wily is SO hard! Hillary: Stop obsessing over video games, it is annoying. Naomi: Then GET OUT OF MY ROOM! Hillary: Gosh gee. *Hillary goes out of the room. Hillary: Remember! Its the Valentine's Day Party! *Hillary closes the door. Naomi: Hmph, Valentine's Day Party is Garbage because you need a date, grumble. Sarah: What was going on in there Hillary! Hillary: *sigh* I don't think Naomi want's to participate in the Valentine's Day Party. Sarah: WHAT!? AT CECY'S HOUSE Cecy: We look so fab! Addie Perry & Kat: YAY! WE LOOK PURRFECT! Cecy: Lets go girls! Perry: I hope Naomi is there. Cecy: Well, today is still school and we JUST had a sleepover, so we will still wear these. Perry: SO Naomi will be at school? Cecy: Yes.... Perry: Yay! AT SCHOOL Perry: Hey Naomi! Naomi: Hi- why are you wearing pink? Perry: For the Valentin- Naomi: I will HATE that party, I don't want a date. Perry: WHAT! But I thought you would absolutely LOVE that party! Naomi: Well WHATEVER, I am not participating. Perry: *slightly crying* Bu- but. Naomi. Naomi: No means No Ok? Im not going but you can. Perry: Please? Naomi: No. Kat & Perry: Pwease? Naomi: I said NO! Fashion 5: PWEEEEEEAAAAASSSE? Naomi: *angrily* I SAID NO! Perry: *tear goes down cheek* Bu- bu- *sniff* Naomi: Im sorry Im not coming but, I am just not interested! Perry: *walking up to the rest* She isn't going.. Fashion 4: WHAT! Cecy: I have a plan! Kat: What? Cecy: We will get someone that she may go with to the Valentine's Day Party. Addie: Who will it be? Cecy: Aiden Hopkins. Addie: No! Cecy: Just Joking. Addie: Phew. Cecy: Though someone else can. *Evil smile* *Boom Perry: Guys? Do you think that this is a misunderstanding? Cecy: Oh, right.. Addie: Oh. Kat: I thought it was already a misunderstanding Perry: Yeah, I think we got a word for that Kat. Cecy: Why did Naomi leave the group in the first place? Addie: I think it is because of us. *The Fashion 5 feel sad now. Perry: We need Naomi BACK! Rest of Fashion 5: Yeah! *The people in Fashion 5 clap. Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Specials Category:Unfinished